Brujas
by Romi Zuckerdame
Summary: Por que en dos meses muchas cosas pueden pasar, incluso podemos esperar un para siempre.[ADVERTENCIA SLASH]


Bien mi primer intento Slash, a peticion de una muy querida amiga, espero y lo disfuten.

* * *

Una brisa fría le revolvió el cabello mientras caminaba sin ánimos, por las callejuelas de Brujas, se había abrigado lo mejor que pudo al salir del hotel y al parecer no había servido de nada, una sonrisa curvo sus labios cualquiera pensaría que con una estancia de casi tres meses en la ciudad ya se abría acondicionado al famosísimo clima oceánico que predominaba ahí pero, al parecer su sangre caliente se negaba a eso. Lo único bueno de la situación era que su estancia casi terminaba, por la mañana tomaría aquel barquito que la llevaría por los canales más bellos de Flandes, para después en la tarde recoger sus maletas en el hotel y partir a América de nuevo…regresaría de nuevo al trabajo y si a su jefa le gustaba el reportaje, le daría esa sección de la revista permanentemente, por fin después de casi cinco años de arduo trabajo tendría el puesto con el cual soñaba desde que había entrado a la editorial. _"Y si eso es en verdad lo que quiero, ¿Por qué me siento así?"_ un par de ojos azul zafiro se colaron por sus recuerdos, suspiro pasándose las manos por la cara con desesperación, alzo la vista para encontrar ya a la luna dominando el firmamento, torció los labios ¿Cuánto había caminado? Miro nuevamente a su alrededor se hallaba ya en el puente del canal Groenerei – Steenhouwersdijk, un nombre complicado para un lugar tan hermoso, a decir verdad su favorito en la ciudad.

Camino hasta uno de los lados del puente, recargando sus manos en la pared de piedra, las aguas del canal estaban tranquilas logrando reflejar la luna llena casi ala perfección, casi como aquel día, nuevamente sus recuerdos la traicionaron, una sonrisa tan blanca como la nieve al igual que aquel cabello todo revuelto. Y entonces quiso gritar, unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas una sonrisa triste curvo sus labios _"hiciste lo mejor", _tomo la cámara profesional que traía colgada en el hombro, para retratar esa luna como un recuerdo de lo que dejaba ahí en Brujas.

-Se dice que las lunas de octubre son las más bellas- aquellas palabras la sobresaltaron. Quiso salir de ahí corriendo pero eso seguía sin ser muy su estilo. Por su parte el muchacho mantuvo su distancia, un sentimiento de alivio le embargo una vez que recupero el aliento después de la carrera que había pegado desde el hotel, hasta ahí donde se conocieron, su mirada era intensa habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que la había visto y valla que se había sentido incompleto.

-No deberías estar en un cita o ¿algo así?-no iba a darle el gusto de devolverle la mirada.

-La chica con la que salía en medio de un ataque de locura me boto y la estaba buscando para saber si aun estaba a tiempo de que me diera otra oportunidad-seguía contemplándola a la misma distancia, cerró sus puños en un intento de contener las ganas de tocarla.

-Deberías irte, mañana me voy la diversión se termino, sigue con tu vida y olvida todo lo que paso-cuando se lo dijo, por inercia cerró los ojos aunque las lagrimas no cesaron, se mordió los labios cuando un sollozo quiso salir sin su permiso, cuando continuo hablando lo hiso en un susurro- solo…Octave yo…solo vete.

Cuando lo siguiente que escucho fueron los pasos de su ex amante, todo rastro de valentía que había en su ser desapareció y los sollozos tuvieron que ser acallados con su mano, sintió como la tomaban de los hombros para hacerla girar, al estar frente a frente sintió como le acariciaban las mejillas, obligándola a subir la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos zafiros que le robaban la concentración brillando de ternura.

-Escúchame muy bien preciosa, me llevas solo diez años y aunque me llevaras cincuenta yo te quiero, realmente estas chiflada si crees que te voy a dejar-al mirar sus ojos esmeralda, todo lo que iba a decir se borro completamente de su mente, al imaginar esos mismos ojos pero en otro rostro. La muchacha lo miro como esperando a que continuara, pasaron unos segundos y fue cuando una vena se le salto en la sien.

-¡CARAJO JACK!-la pequeña mujer de 1.60 le golpeo con una fuerza desproporcionada a su tamaño. Regresando al peliblanco de nuevo a la realidad.

-¡CORTE!-un fuerte acento ruso le dio más autoridad a esa frase-¡treinta minutos de descanso! ¿Escuchaste Evangeline?- una bonita groseria fue la respuesta, mientras la castaña salía del set empujando a medio mundo y maldiciendo a la otra mitad.

El director de la película, un hombretón ruso de casi cuarenta años de edad suspiro mientras miraba a su actor principal mirar a un punto fijo en la nada, negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia el muchacho con un libreto en mano, de un momento a otro paso de ser la media noche más hermosa en Brujas, Belgica a un set en Hollywood creado por los Estudios Man of Moon, para esa película en especial, su mas gran apuesta en los últimos años y pronosticada como un gran éxito…claro solo si su estrella pudiera completar esa escena, la película podría pasar a producción adelantando su fecha de entrega como era costumbre de su equipo de trabajo, pero había algo que le impedía a él Nicholas Norte gran director de cine completar su misión.

-Ve a dar una vuelta y revisa el libreto antes de que ella quiera arráncate la cabeza, porque eso si no lo puedo evitar-le dijo cuando llego a su lado extendiéndole el papel y palmeándole el hombro, el muchacho le sonrió con pesar.

-lo lamento Norte no se qué me pasa-el ruso lo miro sonriente.

-solo tienes que encontrar algo con lo cual relacionar la escena Jack y…-justo cuando iba a continuar el sonido de su teléfono celular les interrumpió, el director alzo el dedo índice para indicarle que esperara-¿diga?... ¿qué?...no Sandy espera…no tan rápido…Sa… ¡Sandy!-mientras se iba discutiendo con el Técnico de Sonido, el actor solo suspiro dirigiéndose fuera del set, transportándose de el puente belga a un jardín californiano a medio día.

Cuando salió la luz del sol bailo por todas y cada una de las puntas desordenadas de su cabello tan blanco como la nieve recién caída, siendo superado solo por la sonrisa perfecta de Jack Overland mejor conocido como Jack Frost llamado a si por las fangirls que lo habían llevado a la cima y a las cuales les estaba tan agradecido, pero bueno esa era harina de otro costal, la cuestión era que por el momento estaba en un aprieto desde que le habían dado esa oportunidad le habían surgido varios problemas, el primero era su adorable coestrella Evageline B. una bonita australiana castaña, con ojos de esmeralda mejor conocida como la diva de divas que apezar de ser una maravillosa actriz tenía un humor de los mil demonios y una fuerza ínfimamente desproporcionada a su tamaño. Negó con la cabeza mientras llegaba a tirarse debajo de uno de los arboles del jardín del estudio, por un momento la idea de que a Tooth (la directora de fotografía) no le gustaría en nada que ensuciara su ropa le hiso sonreír, pero que mas daba de seguro sufrir una o dos horas de "juguemos con Jack a las barbies de tamaño real" no le haría daño, mientras pensaba en eso una corriente de aire le trajo un nuevo perfume.

"_Mierda"_ con un ágil movimiento se levanto de su lugar y emprendió una retirada táctica, ¿pero cómo había podido olvidarse de _él_?, casi se abofeteo mentalmente por olvidarse de su principal problema, mirando nerviosamente hacia los lados intento salir de ahí lo más rápido posible y sin levantar sospechas, cuando choco contra una pared de músculos de uno ochenta, nervios de acero maestro en taichí, etc., etc. y sus derivadas.

-Wow hielito ¿A dónde con tanta prisa?- y al ver esa hermosa sonrisa debajo de _esos_ ojos esmeralda, no pudo más que hiperventilar.

Porque nadie mejor que Aster Bunnymund Director de arte en la película para ponerlo de nervios, en lo que el australiano se había vuelto experto desde que ambos se habían comenzado a coquetear y no era que el oji-azul no disfrutara esos juegos _inocentes _pero había algo que no le gustaba, desde hace algún tiempo había comenzado a sentirse realmente cómodo con la cercanía del castaño, con todas aquellas sensaciones que explotaban al rozar sus pieles, lo cual lo ponía inseguro sobre el futuro de aquella extraña situación quitándole el sueño con preguntas estúpidas a su parecer, pero que siempre lograban amedrentar a su subconsciente. Desde que había descubierto toda esa bola de sentimientos por su adorable australiano había optado por alejarse de él, cosa que Aster no le ponía fácil.

-Amm…amm…yo…yo…al estudio-le dijo con la voz más firme que logro fingir.

-No creo que sea buena idea mi hermana no está de muy buen humor-¡oh! Claro también estaba eso, su interés amoroso y su dolor de cabeza eran hermanitos. Con un movimiento firme el mayor lo giro para poder abrasarlo por la espalda guiándolo hasta el árbol donde anteriormente estaba sentado, con delicadeza se dejo caer llevando el cuerpo del peliblanco junto al suyo dejándolo sentado en su regazo-según Eva, tu problema viene en la escena de la declaración-en cuanto menciono el asunto del trabajo todos sus nervios se disiparon.

-Bueno si, pero no es eso sino que aun no he tenido un recuerdo con lo cual relacionarlo, esa carga emocional es demasiada simplemente no tengo un recuerdo a si y si no tengo con que relacionarlo simplemente no puedo actuarlo, el hecho es que la psicópata de tu hermana no lo entiende…-

En algún momento Aster se perdió en el movimiento de los labios del menor, se puso a pensar en el punto de no retorno que había cruzado con Jack, desde que se había dejado envolver por todo aquel juego. Porque a si había comenzado como el "inocente" jueguito de _vamos a molestar al nuevo_, pero había terminado con su corazón latiéndole al mil por hora, sonrojándose cual quinceañero enamorado y Bunny era todo menos un primerizo en eso de las relaciones personales porque si bien no podía negar que las mujeres le habían entibiado la cama, mentiría si dijera que ningún hombre lo había hecho también. Pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que con Jack se sentía diferente, lo _quería _con él todas las mañanas quería poder llegar a su departamento y que él lo recibiera con su sonrisa perfecta, quería que esas caricias _inocentes_ ya no lo fueran más. Mientras "escuchaba" a su hielito hablar sobre su actuación una idea se le vino a la mente, una arriesgada idea, darle la carga emocional necesaria diciéndole en palabras del libreto lo que sentía por él.

-muy bien mocoso-cual muñequito de trapo, el peli blanco se vio a voluntad del mayor una vez más –te voy a ayudar-esta vez Jack termino con sus piernas a los costados de australiano, tan cerca de su rostro que podía oler su colonia a maderada, un leve sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas, de un movimiento un tanto descarado Aster se inclino para tomar el libreto, cuando lo alcanzo logro ver a el sudor que resbalaba por su frente a causa de la adrenalina. Una carcajada irónica, se desprendió de garganta cuando recordó que había sido el actor quien le había puesto fin a sus juegos, ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro-basta de bromas- al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Bunny, Jack se quedo quieto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te sabes todo el libreto verdad?-el rostro de la estrella del momento se lleno de indignación, el australiano tubo que reprimir otra carcajada.

-¡CLARO QUE SI!

-Excelente, ahora dirías las líneas de mi hermana psicópata-Jack lo miro confundido, aun a si comenzó a recitar las líneas.

-Deberías irte, mañana me voy la diversión se termino, sigue con tu vida y olvida todo lo que paso Octave yo… solo…solo vete-Bunny sonrió esperaba que de verdad todo saliera bien.

-Escúchame muy bien preciosa, me llevas solo diez años y aunque me llevaras cincuenta yo te quiero, realmente estas chiflada si crees que te voy a dejar-el australiano paso su mano por la mejilla del americano-si no logras comprenderlo lee mis labios te amo y si tu llegas a solo considerar dejarme estás perdiendo la razón. ¿Acaso crees que voy a echar en saco roto todo lo que hemos vivido? Mira sé que esto no será fácil que medio mundo se nos vendrá encima pero, te encontré finalmente lo hice, en mi momento más obscuro, en esa noche lluviosa ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando te corriste debajo de mi sombrilla ¿recuerdas esa tarde? por fin me sentí vivo, cruce el punto sin retorno contigo Jack, no se que me hiciste que solo con ver el brillo en tus ojos me conformo-hasta ese momento el oji azul estaba tan concentrado en la actuación del mayor que cuando lo nombro se sobresalto-volvamos a empezar por favor, solo quiero que me mires, que me toques, porque eres todo para mí y aun con todo si me dices que no quieres estar conmigo te dejare en paz, pero que salga de tus labios-el peli blanco abrió los labios para hablar varias veces sin producir ningún sonido, sabía que era correspondido ahora solo tenía que decir algo pero no podía. Desde el momento en que comenzaron con su coqueteo jamás se habían dejado llevar, solo era "toqueteo" y nada más, todo físico. Pero después de dos meses conviviendo a diario los sentimientos de ambos cambiaron de pronto se querían, pero ninguno de los dos confesaría, Bunny era un rompecorazones y Jack temía por su futuro en la pantalla si se llegaba a saber su preferencia sexual, todo su trabajo, sus sacrificios y los de su familia serian para nada. Aun a si en ese momento se sentía seguro en brazos de Aster sabía que( como lo había dicho) aunque el mundo se les viniera encima estaría con él.

-Yo también te quiero, canguro- aquello lo petrifico, no noto cuando el peli blanco se arrodillo entre sus piernas, solo sintió como lo tomaba por las mejillas, tratándolo como si fuera de cristal, junto sus labios. Cuando se separaron, ambos se dieron cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás de que lo que habían iniciado esa tarde simplemente querían que fuera para siempre. Bunny rodeo a Jack con sus brazos haciendo que recargara e rostro en su pecho, logrando que el menor escuchara sus latidos constantes-ahora me pregunto si también das asesorías de escenas de acción.

-pues si de nueve a once los jueves –le contesto-pero para ti hielito que tienes un lugar privilegiado es a diario ya sabes a en mi departamento-Jack lo miro con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿y se puede saber de qué privilegios gozo?-

-de los que generalmente goza mi novio-los ojos del menor se abrieron como platos y en un arranque de euforia, se arrojo hacia el rodeando el cuello del australiano con sus brazos tumbándolo de paso, mientras juntaba sus labios una vez mas pero de una forma más exigente. Mientras ambos se concentraban en explorar la boca del otro, una figura furiosa apareció en el horizonte, segundos más tarde Jack se encontraba siendo arrastrado por su ahora cuñada.

-¡CARAJO BUNNY! ¿No podías esperar a que este inepto terminara la maldita escena? –El australiano parpadeo confundido al no sentir a su novio-de todas formas lo tendrías entre tus piernas-para ese momento Jack había dejado de pelear dejándose llevar no solo por la vergüenza, por su parte Bunny mas acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas solo se sacudió la ropa siguiéndolos de cerca para procurar la integridad de su novio.

-¡Oh, vamos Eva! Tú querías un cuñado bonito, a si que por favor ten la decencia de no maltratarlo, ese es mi trabajo-le dijo cuando estuvo a su altura, el peli blanco solo atino a mandarle una mirada reprobatoria, la cual era ignorada por responder un nuevo ataque de su cuñada, mientras era arrastrado hacia el set solo atino a pensar que cuando se quería a alguien era con todo y defectos, aun si atentaban contra su integridad física…

-Bunny- cuando después de responder otro insulto de su hermana lo miro, hizo un puchero y alzo los brazos en clara indicación de que lo cargara.

-lo lamento Jack-murmuro arrepentido, mientras se lo arrebataba con cuidado a su hermana cuando lo tuvo en brazos le repartió besos por toda la cara, mientras le pedía disculpas por su cuñada y le recriminaba a ella lo que había hecho. Mientras entre los australianos se desataba la tercera guerra mundial, el peliblanco solo podía pensar que si así iba a ser cada vez que Eva le hiciera algo…la situación tenía futuro.


End file.
